


Courts and Tennis Courts

by pandabob



Series: A horrible childhood is no excuse for a wasted life [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: Time moves on and life keeps going forward.Forward to where is the question though.





	1. Chapter 1

A lifetime of experience had convinced Lewis that if a court schedule could try and ruin his plans it would do it every time but, as he hung his black suit, white shirt and dark blue tie on the front of the wardrobe next to James’, he couldn’t help thinking that god had had a hand in what was to come tomorrow rather than the devil.

Six month was no time really for a police investigation, and four months was even less, but somehow tomorrow was the day that the bloody Mortmaigne’s and the drugged, drunk idiot were appearing in court for their plea hearings.

Jean had given them both the week off, apparently they hadn’t used any leave in ‘ages’ and HR were getting anxious about the carry over to the new year so she’d insisted. 

“Are you going to iron or am I?” Robbie shouted through to the kitchen where James was busy cooking dinner.

“I’ll do it while you wash up. Come set the table, it’s nearly ready.”

Sirloin steaks, new potatoes, carrots and parsnips were being plated up as Robbie set the table, with jam roly-poly and custard warming in the oven for pudding, and part of Robbie’s brain couldn’t help feeling like he was at the last supper of two men on death row even though he knew neither of them were going to be in trouble tomorrow.

“Are we having tea, water or beer or have you bought the perfect bottle of wine to accompany the delicious meal?” Robbie grinned at James and nudged into his side.

James waved his hand towards the fridge, “Cold beer in there, you know where the bottle opener is, two minutes to the table.”

 

They sat down either side of the table, chatting about the week gone and the picnic they’d had with Briony and Titus yesterday afternoon and all kinds of other things. As they ate Robbie made all the right noises about the meal, something James had really come to appreciate. James had become quite a fan of cooking now he often cooked for two, obviously it helped that he rarely had to wash up now so didn’t feel the need to limit himself to one pan wonders. This evening James had to agree with Robbie that the steaks were well worth their large price tag.

Steaks finished, two bottles of beer drunk and Jam roly-poly almost disposed of James ventured his first mention of tomorrow. “The driver’s first tomorrow isn’t he? At 10am?” Robbie nodded “yep, should be quick, his people indicate he’s pleading guilty to everything.” 

“So we’re going into that one right, and then doing the other one at 12?”

‘the other one’ had become the name James used for his case, the multiple Mortmaigne case, and Robbie nodded. “That’s the plan if the court goes to time which, as well we know, it might not.”

“I’ll wait somewhere for you if we don’t get out before we go in and have to split up. Not sure where though, I don’t want to run into anyone, although we did say we’d see Briony and Titus didn’t we?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll be there but,” Robbie moved his hand across the table to James’ and gave it a squeeze “you don’t have to speak to anyone you don’t want to”

James turned his hand in Robbie’s and returned the hold, “I know. Thanks.” The ‘thanks’ meant so much more than ‘thanks for telling me that’ and they both knew it but after a second they shared a smile and moved their hands away, going back to finishing their dinner.

 

“Is your shirt in the wardrobe?” James called after Robbie as he carried the first load of dishes from the table to the sink.

“No, I hung it next to yours on the front. I’ll put some water in the iron and set up the board while you get them.”

James stood one side of the kitchen, paying great attention to ironing every last crease from his and Robbie’s shirt while Robbie stood at the sink, back to James, washing up and chatting away about Mark and his recent postcard from New Zealand. 

As James hung Robbie’s shirt on a hanger and reached for his own he couldn’t help smiling to himself, and this was a real full face smile that rarely happened and always came from right inside when it did. How had this become normal? How had his life changed so much and yet hardly changed at all in the months since Crevecoeur? 

Back then, back in life before ‘the other case’ came into being he’d spent many nights stood in his kitchen madly ironing his shirt to remove every crease and make it as perfect as possible. He’d stood at the sink washing his one pan, one plate and one glass, while drinking a large glass of Whiskey and listening to something on the radio to drown out the silence of the world around him.

Now, James knew, that he could stand in silence in this room and simply by Robbie’s presence he no longer needed the radio, yes, right now, he was madly ironing shirts but not for the same reasons as before. Before he did it because he had to, his brain told him to, the voices of his childhood that told him he wasn’t enough, he was bad, he needed to try harder and all the other horrible things he used to live with made him do it. Now he did it because he wanted to, he wanted to look his best tomorrow and he wanted Robbie to do the same. He wanted them both to face court tomorrow with their game face, and game suit, on so that they could get it out of the way and get on with their plans for the rest of their week off.

 

“Shirts done! How goes the washing up?” James made Robbie jump slightly

“Just a few bits to go, I’ll be done by the time you’ve tidied up and then I’ll put the kettle on.”

 

Two cups of tea were sat on the coffee table when James made it back to the living room and he sat himself in the middle of the sofa, picking up the remote control to flick through the channels for some entertainment, and waited for Robbie who appeared to be shining the sink and putting washing in the machine.

“Leave is Robbie, I’ll sort it later.”

Robbie appeared at the kitchen door, “If you insist”

“I do!” James smiled and Robbie headed across the living room, intending, it seemed, to walk past the sofa and sit in the arm chair but James caught his arm as he passed and without a word Robbie sat down on the sofa, on the left side of James, and James passed him is brew from the table before moving ever so slightly closer into his side.

“What we watching? Anything good on?”

“Nope! I’ve been flicking but I can’t find anything that struck. You have a go.”

James handed Robbie the remote and after much channel hoping Robbie settled on a cooking programme, “You should go on one of these” Robbie nudged James slightly in the shoulder and laughed as James replied “you’ve become quite impressive in the cooking department yourself, maybe we could apply together?” 

“I’m not sure they allow cooking as a team sport on these things but I guess we could ask.” James shook his head with a breathy laugh and leant closer into Robbie’s shoulder.

Silence fell as they watched the programme but James continued to fidget and, just at the second he tensed slightly and started to sit up and move away from him, Robbie lifted his arm, wrapping it around James’ shoulder, and spoke quietly. “Tell me what you’re thinking, or don’t, but try and relax.”

James relaxed back against Robbie and without a thought Robbie turned slightly in his seat so James could lean in to him more comfortably and James curled his feet up onto the sofa.

Once they were comfortable James spoke. “Honestly I’m not thinking anything, well that might not be entirely true.” James turned his head to look up at Robbie, “I was actually thinking how did I get here, how did I find myself not dealing with this on my own while knowing that I could if I had to.”

Robbie stroked James’ arm just gently with his fingers.

“Without your support I would never have faced this but with your support I’ve learnt that I am able to face it and that I could face it alone if I have to.”

“But you’re”

“I know I’m not alone which is why I’m lying here like this but, and this is the thing that’s hard to get my head around given my life up to six months ago, I don’t feel alone even when I’m on my own anymore and that’s the strangest thing for me to get used to.”

Robbie wanted, almost more than he could resist, to lean his head down and kiss James’ forehead but he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be a soft kiss of a loving ‘father’ or something entirely different and either way he knew it was a can of worms that this evening didn’t need to deal with so he restricted himself to a slight tightening of his arm around James in acknowledgement of what he’d said.

 

After two more episodes and a number of conversations about the repeatedly failing soufflés and what the point of raspberry foam was Robbie could feel James becoming heavier against his shoulder and he himself was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Bed time don’t you think?” Robbie felt James’ body tense just slightly before he relaxed again and slipped his feet onto the floor, sitting up before standing. “Come on then”

James nodded towards the door and Robbie got up to follow him, turning the TV and lights off as they went.

It was time to try and get some sleep before whatever tomorrow may bring.

 

 

Waking to the alarm was unexpected for both of them, Robbie had expected to struggle with getting to sleep himself and he’d certainly expected to be disturbed by James at least once but neither of those things had happened and that felt weirder that he thought it should. 

Stretching and then rolling on to his side to face James Robbie smiled internally at just how relaxed James looked as he woke up.

“I’m fine, no need to stare at me, I’ll get up in a minute.”

“Sorry, just thought you’d have been up by now, it’s nice to see you …” Robbie stopped, not really sure how to finish the sentence.

“Not going nuts? Not crying? Not being an idiot?” James opened his eyes just slightly and couldn’t help smirking at the look of annoyance on Robbie’s face.

“No I meant,” 

“Don’t, I’m kidding, I know you didn’t mean that.” James rolled towards Robbie and gave him a quick hug before almost jumping out of bed. “I’ll do coffee while you shower then you do breakfast ok?”

Robbie didn’t answer, there was no need, he knew the routine by now, but he did as he was told and went for a shower.

 

 

Showered, shaved, fed and watered Robbie put his suit jacket and tie over the back of the chair next to James’ and sat on the sofa arm, next to where James was sat, putting his arm gently around his back. James lent into his side and rested his head against his thigh and Robbie brought his hand up to the back of James’ neck and weaved his fingers into the hair on the nape of his neck. 

They sat there for a long few minutes before James spoke, “I know I set the rules, and I was the one set on them even when I could tell you were desperate to break them but I needed them at the time. I don’t need them anymore.” 

Robbie wasn’t totally sure what was being said and what James meant and wanted to be sure he didn’t mess things up at this important stage. “I don’t mean to be thick James but neither do I want to mess up so can you be clearer?”

James sat up and turned to look at Robbie, “What I mean is that those ties and jackets,” James nodded towards the piles of stuff on the back of the chair, “don’t make us two different people anymore. I needed the distinction six months ago, I needed to pull on work James and turn off helpless useless James” Robbie started to interrupt but James shook his head and he stopped “I don’t need that now, I certainly don’t need that separation from you anymore and I want to know how you feel about it?” 

James looked quite concerned as to what the answer would be and Robbie didn’t really know what to say but he tried, “I always respected the work verses home thing and I always will but do you remember the night of the hit and run? Do you remember what I was wearing when you arrived at work and I was falling apart in the office?”

James had never thought about it before but as he ran his mind back he saw exactly what Robbie was referring to. “Suit, jacket and tie. I had the same on didn’t I?”

Robbie nodded “almost, yeah. What you did for me you did without a thought for your ‘rules’ just because it’s what was needed and right at the time, also, do you know how often you put your hand on my shoulder when I’m sat at the desk and you’re looking at something over my shoulder? Or how often I do it to you?”

As Robbie talked James realised what he was really saying. It was true that he wasn't happy to be hugged in the office quite like he was happy to be at home but a whole world of physical contact had opened up in the last few months and it all felt so safe and normal that he hadn’t even noticed.

“So in answer to your question, I’ll respect the ‘rules’,” Robbie’s smile and air quotes made the word seem even more ridiculous than it had when James said it, “just as much as we have so far ok?”

“Ok. Come on then let’s go.” 

James fastened his tie and pulled on his suit jacket while Robbie did the same with his and then, in an act that James hoped would say everything he needed it to say, he pulled Robbie into his arms and hugged him close taking a few moments just to be exactly where he wanted to be.

 

 

 

The driver was quick, almost as quick as Monkford had been and the result was the same. Guilty plea, strong sentence and a sense that they’d done something worth it even if it had been more traumatic than was reasonable for Robbie. 

The only problem with quick though was that they were now sat around waiting and neither of them was any good at waiting.

“Walk? Coffee?” Robbie proffered his hand to pull James up out of his seat.

“Too early for a beer Sir?” 

Robbie let the ‘sir’ go having seen James’ desperate attempts to bite it back as it escaped his mouth but confirmed that it was too early for beer, while committing to buying a lot of it on the way home given they had no work for the week, and they left the court building intent on finding two large vats of strong black coffee but things didn’t go quite to plan.

“Dr Hobson, what're you doing here? One of your bodies on?”

“No,” Laura reached up and kissed James on the cheek, “I’m here on a day out with friends.”

James looked confused and felt even more so when Laura stepped between them, linking arms with them both and dragged them off towards the coffee shop across the road.

With drinks on the table Laura explained, “I know you boys are good on your own but you must know that there’s a few of us worried about you both today. Jean and Hopper can’t come because of the conflict but I can, so I have.” Laura reached out and placed her hand on James’ which made him look up at her, “you can send me away if you want and I won’t get in the way after I just wanted to be here just in case, you know?”

“Thanks doc.” James didn’t say anymore but the squeeze of Laura’s hand said everything he couldn’t put into words while Robbie took the opportunity to change the subject and discuss last week’s post-mortem much to the horror of the couple at the next table.

 

 

The bells were ringing for 2pm as James stood on the steps of the court, breathing the air and being hugged by Doctor Hobson. Robbie was stood a few feet away looking at the pair of them and wondering why it was ok for Laura to do that to James in public but not for him while trying not to let the cross or upset feelings about that bubble to the surface.

They’d been called into court right on time, James had had a phone call from Briony just a few moments before time telling him she couldn’t face attending and it was clear from James’ reaction that he was quite relieved about that, not that he didn’t love the time he spent with her and with Titus but something about the idea of Titus sitting next to him through the events of today was hard for James to reconcile.

To their credit, Robbie was not prepared to give either Mortmaigne or Scarlett much credit for much in all this but their decision to plead guilty to all charges, Mortmaigne’s being multiple counts of bastard behaviour towards James, Briony and Paul and Scarlett’s being helping him, which meant it was over and done without a trial, earned them a little credit. Not putting James, and Briony, through that was the only thing Robbie would ever give them credit for, the judge however, was less inclined to such things and long sentences for both of them had been indicated. Sentencing was a few weeks away, with both remanded into custody until then. Robbie was fairly sure he and James wouldn’t be back in court for that.

 

James lifted his head from Laura’s shoulder, where he’d been leaning since she grabbed hold of him for a hug as they stepped out through the sliding doors of the court, and smiled at Robbie, reaching out his hand and beckoning him over. “Come here you,” Laura let go of James and stepped out of the way as he took two large steps towards Robbie, with a smile on his face like neither had seen before, wrapped both his arms around Robbie waist and lifted him up off the floor, squeezing him tight.

The shock Robbie felt must have been written all over his face because Laura laughed out loud as did James.

“Freedom Robbie, this is freedom, we made it!”

When Robbie’s feet were back on the floor he leant into James’ shoulder. “You made it James; thanks for letting me come along for the ride.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to talk”

Robbie couldn’t remember a time in his life when those four words had been followed up by a fun and happy evening so when James sat himself on the sofa next to him, sitting sideways facing him, with one knee curled up off the floor, and said them, he felt all the happiness and relief of earlier slip away to be replaced by tension and anxiety.

“Can I drink my beer first? Maybe two?”

“Nope, you can’t.” James didn’t sound worried or anxious and in fact he sounded just as happy as he had during their unexpected PDA on the court steps. “You can drink after, I will be and drinking lots but let’s talk first.”

Robbie twisted round in his seat, mirroring James’ position and did his best not to look worried, “Go on then, you start.”

“Ok” There was a grin on his face and a weird, none James like, animation in his body and Robbie really had no clue what was going to come next. “If I say anything out of turn just tell me ok? But these last few months have been mad haven’t they? A sort of not quite moving forward while always moving forward thing going on?”

Robbie nodded in agreement and James continued.

“I like where we are, I like you being here or us being at yours, we’re both healthier and fitter than we were before, I certainly sleep more than I have in a lifetime and you don’t seem to struggle with that anymore. We’re getting results at work, even on the tough ones, and life just feels really right at the minute.”

Again Robbie was nodding but he didn’t interrupt because James continued with his enthusiasm.

“The thing is though, it’s just sort of happened, like by accident, and I know it started with you here because you were worried about me, which I hope you aren’t anymore, and just sort of went from there but I feel we need, now we’ve hit freedom, just to have a chat, check the plan or something like that. Does that make sense?”

James had one hand resting on the back of the sofa when he stopped speaking and Robbie moved his arm to the back of the sofa so he could lay his hand over James’

Robbie took a few seconds to consider carefully what he was going to say, he really didn’t want to ‘talk’ about all this because, as had become apparent to him in just the last few days, he wasn’t sure of his own thoughts never mind his feelings, but he knew he had to. Robbie could feel James losing his smile and tensing with nerves and he didn’t want that so he knew he really had to say something.

“I rarely worry about you now; today’s the exception but went both ways didn’t it?” James nodded in agreement and continued to look nervously at Robbie and wait for an answer. “I honestly don’t know what else to say, I like where we are and, to be honest, I like that we’ve just got here without a plan, feels natural I guess. Does that make sense?”

“Totally, I like that about it too, but it’s probably not normal behaviour for an inspector and his bag man is it?”

“Maybe not but it’s normal for friends isn’t it?” As much as Robbie was the boss at work he hated to think about that dynamic outside the job and, after discussions with Innocent last week, he was hopeful he’d be able to persuade James to change the work situation via his own promotion very soon. 

“Honestly Robbie, I’m not sure it is.” James was smiling as he said it but Robbie felt the bottom fall out of his stomach like he’d just been punched and he obviously looked like it as well because James suddenly gripped tight to his hand like he thought Robbie might take it away.

“Have you ever shared your bed with a friend before? Have you hugged them first thing in a morning, relaxed and calm from sleep? Have you negotiated over showers and who does breakfast? Have you ironed their clothes and done their washing? Have you curled up on the sofa with them and weaved your fingers through their hair? Have you seen them hug someone else and felt jealous? Have you ever stood in the street and wrapped your arms around another friend while whispering in their ear?”

With each question Robbie felt more worried, the answer to each and every one was no and his brain answering no to ‘have you seen them hug someone else and felt jealous’ felt all kinds of odd as did the fact that James had obviously noticed how he’d felt outside court but it was the truth and so without thinking any more than necessary he said “No I haven’t but it all feels totally normal with you.”

For a fleeting moment Robbie saw something flash across James’ face and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was or even if he’d even actually seen it. “I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped the mark James and let things become weird, I haven’t meant to I just did what I thought you were happy with.”

James quickly interjected, “I am happy, I love having you here and being together and doing all the weird things we now do. All I wanted to do was check you were happy too. You’ve opened a whole world of things up for me by being here and supporting me but it’s over now, the future starts here and I want it to start intentionally not by accident. Does that make sense?”

“I get what you mean about agreeing if we’re happy now but if we’re agreed that we are then can we just let this be what it wants to be whatever that turns out to be?”

James screwed up his forehead and tried to make sense of that sentence before smiling and agreeing wholeheartedly. “Yep I’m totally with that” James pulled Robbie towards him for a hug and they settled together holding tight to each other for a long few moments.

Finally James got up, passing Robbie the remote control, and went to find the first of what he hoped would be many beers that he would drink before bedtime. He opened the bottles in the kitchen and then returned to the living room handing one to Robbie. James didn’t let it go quite as quickly as normal prompting Robbie to look up at him 

“Can we forget that I needed to ask the question and just get back on with being us?”

Robbie smiled and nodded, “Of course we can Love. Sit down.” Robbie tapped the seat next to him on the sofa and James sat down resting into Robbie’s side as he put his arm around him and switched on the TV.

 

They’d drunk their way through at least half the beer they’d bought by the time Robbie considered that they should think about eating something. He knew that there was a small Thai place on the next street and suggested they treat themselves to a meal there. James agreed it might be fun but when their alcohol filled bodies hit the fresh air of the street neither of them was sure that they’d make it safely that far never mind be fit to be in company so they changed their mind and walked the other way up the road in search of the chip shop.

“Home or a bench?” James was carrying two portions of fish and chips in a bag, while Robbie had two cans of pop,

“Let’s just sit on a bench and enjoy the fresh air for a bit, take a break from the beer in the fridge.”

James laughed, “There’s a lot of beer left you know, and you promised me lots if I was good earlier.”

“I said I’d buy you lots of beer once it wasn’t too early, never did I say you had to be good!” Robbie smiled and almost winked and James sat down on the wall next to the chip shop, “let’s push the boat out and not even find a bench shall we?”

They sat together on the wall, chatting and eating and laughing at the disapproving looks from passers by. They would both agree that being quite as drunk as they were, in public; at six o’clock in the evening was not something anyone should approve of but right at that moment they just didn’t care. They were happy, hungry and enjoying their afternoon.

When they’d finished eating James slipped down from the wall, back onto his feet, and stuck the rubbish in the bin before offering his hand to Robbie, “More beer?”

Robbie let himself be pulled on to his feet and nodded “More beer! Come on lad.”

 

 

 

When they returned to the flat, for reasons known only to him, James decided that this evening, after, and during, all the beer was the right night to try and teach Robbie how to play chess.

He insisted they sat to the kitchen table, which Robbie didn’t argue about as it was close to the fridge, which he’d just pulled two beers from, but watching James do quite a bad job of setting up the pieces while trying to explain the different movements of each of them had him almost in stitches and really unsure why this had ever struck James as a good idea. “What are we doing man? I’m too thick for this sober. You wanting to laugh at me? I’m not sure you need chess for that.”

“You’re not thick and it’ll be fun, more fun than watching TV all evening.”

“I was quite enjoying that before we went out for our high class dinner.”

James had taken a large mouthful of beer just before Robbie spoke and when he laughed at the ‘high class dinner’ comment it came down his nose and hurt like hell! “OOw, don’t make me laugh when I’m drinking, it hurts, a lot!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be funny, I was being serious!” However hard he tried Robbie was never going to keep his face straight enough to convince even a very drunk James of that!

“How about I promise snuggling on the sofa after we’ve played chess and you stop moaning and start drinking?”

“Ok, ok, I give in, I’ll try to make the horsey and the bishop play nicely together for a bit as long as you’re gentle with me.”

James shook his head and rolled his eyes at Robbie before sitting down and making his first more.

 

 

 

They played four games in total. The first passed in a flash, James winning with ease, but after that Robbie tried to pay more attention and to understand it all. Beer was replaced with water and coffee and by the time he was being beaten for the fourth time Robbie was sure that he was sober enough to be making a better attempt at beating James than he was.

“How about draughts before bed? I might have a chance at that.”

Robbie smirked and James huffed out a laugh. “We'll give this another go tomorrow.”

James smiled, “okydoke but I won't go easy.”

“I wouldn't expect it any other way!”

Robbie set up the pieces while James grabbed another couple of glasses of water from the tap.

 

As he was beaten for the fifth time that evening Robbie drained his glass, put it in the sink with a huff and stomped off to the bedroom. “Bedtime I think!”

James shook his head slightly and laughed as he followed, switching off the lights as he went.

 

 

It was always the same, James went for a wash in the bathroom while Robbie got his pyjamas on before they swapped over and then both returned to the bedroom. James slipped under the duvet on ‘his side’ of the bed and then Robbie lay down, on top of the duvet, on ‘his side’ and pulled the spare duvet over him.

 

James rolled over to face Robbie and he moved his arm so James could rest his head on his shoulder and they cuddled close for a few moments before james laughed and lent his head back slightly so he could look up at Robbie through his eye lashes. “Yep, it's certainly the layer of duvet between us that makes this normal right?”

Robbie rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at James “shut up you and go to sleep.”

James settled his head back on Robbie’s shoulder and Robbie felt him begin to relax into sleep before he leant his chin down, nuzzling into the hair on James’ head, and kissed him gently.

James felt the sudden tension in Robbie, milliseconds after he felt the kiss and the tension didn't dissipate. James led there, not really sure what to do, he certainly didn't want to move from where he was but he could hear Robbie’s brain suddenly going full throttle.

After a short moment James tipped his head back and again looked up at Robbie. “Stop thinking will you and get some sleep.”

The smile on James’ face eased the tension from Robbie's body as he settled back against his shoulder, snuggling closer. 

James was fairly sure that he was happier than he should have been when he felt another soft kiss on his head but he decided not to worry about it and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

Robbie woke alone and screwed his eyes shut up for a moment cursing himself for caring about that.

“Robbie” James shouted from somewhere and Robbie dragged himself out of bed to answer the call.

“Why are you looking so awake?” Robbie stretched and yawned before leaning on the counter next to where James was buttering toast.

“Because” James took a bite of his toast “I slept brilliantly and I'm looking forward to today.”

“What's today” Robbie’s minds reaction to his rather good nights sleep seemed to be the opposition to James’ in that it felt woolly and warm and disconnected from the world outside.

“Today,” James handed Robbie a slice of hot buttered toast, “is tennis and dinner with Briony and Titus.” 

“Oh yeah,” Robbie's brain suddenly came back on line, “meeting at 11 aren't we? I think I need more that toast if I'm going to keep up with you lot!”

“Eggs?”

“Scrambled served on this toast would be great.”

James set about the eggs while Robbie filled two large glasses with water, hydration was going to be important, and switched on the kettle to brew some coffee.

“What does an old guy wear to play tennis?” 

“Same as a young guy I'd think, shorts and a shirt. Is some old guy coming?” James gave one of his almost smiles as he ask the question and Robbie tried not to show just how concerned he was about how he was going to look to anyone who saw them on the court.

“Tell me?” James had noticed Robbie's concerns and he had such hopes for a relaxed day that he felt they needed addressing.

“Tell you what?”

James turned from the counter and made eye contact with Robbie.

“You know what. Come on, tell me.”

He felt stupid even as he started talking but when he'd finished talking and James had assured him that a) he didn't care what other people thought of the four of them because the four of them were happy and b) that he didn't have to play at all if he didn't want to, tennis was the excuse not the reason for trip, he felt a lot happier and enjoyed his breakfast far more than he'd thought he might.

 

 

 

If he was honest Robbie thought he should have known that some council parks had tennis courts but he'd have to admit he'd been quite surprised when Titus sent them the postcode of their booked court and it wasn't some posh country club. James had obviously felt no such confusion and when he thought about it again Robbie wanted to kick himself for being stupid enough to forget that it would take wild horses, and a large influx of cash, to drag Titus back to anything that reminded him of his previous life.

Briony ran up and hugged James as they arrived at the court, “sorry I wimped out yesterday, I hope it was ok.”

James hugged her back and smiled into her shoulder. “You are no wimp.” As he felt Briony take a breath ready to argue he added “we're free now, totally free.” and lifted her just slightly off her feet before setting her back on the floor and letting go.

Titus seemed less happy to see them but James’ mind classified him as nervous rather than anything else, a feeling he shared himself. As the ‘adult’ in the situation James knew it was his job to help Titus and he was smart enough to know that, given the family he'd grown up in, Titus had every reason to worry that the people around him were unreliable and their care for him might disappear without reason never mind with such reason as yesterday's convictions.

It took a second of James staring at him for Titus even to lift his gaze from his shoes but eventually he made eye contact and, when James smiled at his effort, he rushed forward almost bowling James over and wrapped his arms around James’ waist burying his head in his chest. James quickly brought his arms up around Titus’ back, holding him close allowing the embrace to say all the things both men would never have been able to put into words.

Briony and Robbie stood together watching Titus and James until the moment had passed and with two small words “game time” they hit the court and expended more sweat and energy than Robbie had ever thought that they might when the match had been suggested.

 

 

 

“I've earned chocolate cake right?” Robbie looked up over the menu at James and winked.

“With added ice cream I'd say, and maybe chocolate sauce, what about you two?” James had noticed Titus looking rather nervously at the dessert menu and he'd certainly noticed the starters instead of a main course and the number of times they'd returned to the free salad bar.

“I don't think I'm hungry,” Titus spoke first and then passed the menu to Briony, “you should have something though.”

Briony put the menu down on the table, “I'm full too, but you two should treat yourselves, winners get cake I'd say.”

A quick glance between Robbie and James had Robbie placing an order with the waitress, “four chocolate cakes with ice cream and chocolate sauce, two scoops of ice cream on two of them please.” Robbie raised his hand to silence Briony and Titus’ protests until the waitress had gone.

“We’re idiots!” James smiled at Titus, “you have to forgive that in return for our sparkling company but you also have to let us make amends when we realise it. Ok?”

“You're not. We don't. You can't.”

James leant forward, reaching for Titus’ hand across the table “we can, we will and we want to.” There was no need to acknowledge the differing situation of a DI, a DS and two teenagers who'd walked out on their past lives, for bloody awful reasons, and were trying to build a new and safe life together, they all knew what they were talking about.

For a second it looked like Titus may argue but then the waitress returned with amazingly smelling cake, Robbie directed the extra ice cream in the youngsters’ direction, and neither of them made any further attempt to argue instead they tucked into the cake as if they'd not enjoyed a treat in ages.

 

With the bill paid by Robbie, who'd smiled politely as the waitress made small talk about his party, they said goodbye in the car park and Briony and Titus strolled off down the road, arm in arm, leaving James and Robbie to wonder, not for the first time, how they managed to be so perfect together after all they'd been through.


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm not built for exercise!” Robbie had sat rather too long in the arm chair when they got back from dinner and as he tried to get up his whole body ached and clicked and he stretched uncomfortably.

James put his guitar down, he'd been playing idly while they talked, and stood up, offering his hand to Robbie to help him out of the chair. “Not built for stopping I'd say! You were fine until you sat down.” 

He smirked as he said it and it earned him exactly the reaction he expected from Robbie who stood up carefully before he creaked, cracked and stretched out of the room towards the bathroom muttering about young people and their recovery times.

James made fresh coffee for them both and poured two large glasses of water, reasoning that hydration might help Robbie's muscles recover and that coffee would keep them both awake until at least tea time despite his own unusually tired condition. 

Once drinks were made and arranged on the coffee table, next to a packet of chocolate biscuits, James sat back on the sofa arm and went back to playing his guitar and singing to himself while he waited for Robbie to reappear.

 

 

“Don't stop, I like your playing.” 

James stopped singing and put his guitar down, leaning it against the wall, as he heard Robbie come back into the room.

“I'll play again in a bit if you want,” James looked up and smiled, “but for now come sit here will ya?” James patted the sofa cushion in front of him, where he was resting his feet, tipped his head to illustrate the request and reached out his hand.

Taking James hand Robbie allowed himself to be lead around the front of the sofa and then did as requested and sat himself down in front of James working hard to resist the urge to lean back between his thighs and rest against him.

James leant to the table and passed Robbie his coffee, and the packet of biscuits, and held his own mug between his palms for a few seconds. “Deep breath and try and relax ok?”

If he was honest at that moment Robbie felt about as relaxed as he usually felt when summoned to Innocent’s office but he tried his best to do as he was told. Robbie drank a few mouthfuls of his coffee and then placed the cup back on the table just as James leant down to do the same with his. As he sat back upright Robbie felt James’ warm hands and long fingers rest down gently on to his shoulders and his thumbs pressed firmly, but carefully, against his shoulder blades.

It felt odd and yet completely right and the tension started to ebb from his shoulders with every touch of James fingers. 

James worked in small circles with his thumbs to untangle the tension in Robbie's shoulder and upper back. The warmth and gentleness of James’ hand through his shirt had Robbie relaxing quickly but the feeling changed completely when James’ fingers stepped over the collar of his shirt and walked slowly up either side of his neck, up into his hair and back down again.

Robbie's head fell back when James hands moved from his neck back to his shoulders and he found himself looking up at James, who by accident of arrangement seemed even taller than usual, wondering just how much more relaxed his shoulders would have felt if James hands were against his skin not separated by his shirt.

When James caught his eye it seemed they may be sharing the same thought. “It might be more comfortable if..."James stopped speaking but looked at Robbie in a way that completed the sentence and with surprisingly little hesitation, at least surprising to him, Robbie leant forward slightly, grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head before throwing it onto the other end of the sofa.

There was noticeable hesitation for a second but then James’ fingers traced along the top of Robbie's shoulder and his palms rested against his shoulder blades and Robbie realised just how much more amazing James’ touch felt to him when it was skin to skin not dampened by cloth.

The working of James thumbs on his shoulders and his fingers up and down his neck were no different, and yet they were completely different, than before he’d removed his shirt. Different and a million times more relaxing and certainly far more right than before.

The tension in his muscles gave way and Robbie's head bowed forward slightly allowing James to lower his hands to massage down over his spine and ribs. James used the length and tenderness of his fingers to work along the muscles around Robbie's ribs and then up and down his spine. 

James moved his hands slowly and carefully for a long time, exploring Robbie’s back, neck and shoulders and untangling every muscle until, entirely by accident and at great shock to himself and Robbie, he found a spot on Robbie's side that made him squirm away and laugh out loud at the of barest touches.

James’ hands flew away from Robbie's body and he almost fell backwards off the sofa arm in his panic but Robbie caught his wrist and stopped his fall.

Holding his wrist strongly, if not forcefully, Robbie pulled James’ arm around his neck and leaned back between his thighs resting against his chest. Robbie held tight to James’ arm until he felt him begin to relax and smiled to himself, hidden he hoped by their relative positions, when James brought his other arm up around him and slipped off the sofa arm into the space on the sofa behind him, cuddling Robbie close against his chest.

The room was warm and comfortable and they sat together in peaceful silence for a long few minutes lost in their thoughts before James decided it was best not to let Robbie's muscles seize up again and he sent him away for a warm shower whilst he prepared tea.


End file.
